


Storytime

by CattivaRagazza



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Spoilers Dressrosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Las princesas eran salvadas por príncipes encantadores, no por piratas, aunque fueran igualmente encantadores.





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaghiTan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichirō Oda.
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Violet/Sanji.
> 
> Extensión: 495 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Ubicado en Dessrosa, aunque me parece no tiene spoilers de trascendencia obviamente se requiere ver la saga.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers Dessrosa.
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños naghi! Y aquí va mi segundo regalo, porque te quello mucho y lo mereces.
> 
> [Editado 27/04/2019]

En los cuentos de hadas las princesas eran dulces doncellas con destinos funestos, salvadas por encantadores príncipes que marchaban en blancos corceles. El destino funesto lo tenía indudablemente, así como la impotencia de intentar salvar a su reino sin resultados. Envidiaba a las princesas de los cuentos por eso, ellas carecían de impotencia alguna, esperaban inamovibles y pacientes al príncipe salvador cuando ella nunca había podido esperar ni soñar salvador alguno. Había marchado sola en pos de lo que amaba, buscando una oportunidad, una esperanza, manteniéndose firme en sus convicciones así el mundo no hiciera más que desmoronarse a su alrededor. Ella no esperaba a nadie, carecía de la ilusión que allá afuera había alguien a quien le importaba su destino. Por ello le impactó tanto su presencia, la confianza ciega que él le otorgó cuando ella le había dado mil y un motivos para hacer lo contrario. Las dulces palabras que no iban acompañadas por corcel blanco ni armadura brillante, solo por una bandera que ondeaba al son del viento.

En los cuentos de hadas las princesas eran salvadas por príncipes encantadores, no por piratas, aunque fueran igualmente encantadores. Porque le tomaba las manos y creía con una sinceridad y fe estúpidas en su persona cuando ella no era una dulce princesa en su espera, cuando no era más que una mujer con la impotencia y la convicción a flor de piel, dispuesta a todo en pos de recuperar lo perdido. Él lo sabía, claro, tampoco era un príncipe que había venido a tenderle los brazos cual salvador aunque lo aparentase. Era un pirata, tenía sus propios motivos y convicciones, avanzaba con estos a la par de ella. No la salvaba, solo aceptaba caminar y luchar a su lado, juraba protegerla pero sin interponerse en su camino; simplemente ahí, junto a ella.

En los cuentos de hadas el príncipe vencía a la maldad encarnada y se quedaba con la princesa, y juntos vivían felices por siempre.

 _Casi_ pudo ser, de haber sido ella una princesa dispuesta a ser rescatada. En lugar de ello tomó otro camino, continuó en la lucha porque aunque era una princesa a lo que estaba dispuesta era a luchar hasta el final, sin rendirse nunca con tal de tocar aunque fuera un poco de aquello que se había marchitado años atrás. Casi pudo ser, de haberle importado menos rescatar a su reino y más ser rescatada, pero sus prioridades no iban así. No pudo ser, por tanto.

Solo le quedaba seguir luchando en tanto lo sentía alejarse, pensando en quizás decirle la verdad, en quizás ser ella quien fuera por él en pos de que pudieran marchar juntos un poco más. Pero se callaba, porque el reino estaba por sobre ella y eso incluía lo que por unos momentos sintió era parte de su felicidad.

En los cuentos de hadas las princesas se enamoraban de príncipes, no de piratas. Lo entendía, porque los piratas se esfumaban así deseases lo contrario.


End file.
